


Do you understand?

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus and Drift teach Sideswipe some manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you understand?

Optimus and Drift tackled Sideswipe to the ground. Fixit looked at them but didn't say nothing,because he thought that they were trainig. But he was wrong. ,,You do not have any manners, Sideswipe." Says Drift and tapped his panel. ,,Hngh! I'm a Teenager, you moron!" Sideswipe struggles to get free. ,,Drift is right. It's unexcusible that you don't have any manners. Mainly on us, old robots." Optimus smiles and that got Fixit's attention. Sideswipe struggles once more but his mouth is opened by Optimus' digits and Drift is licking at his valve cover. He can't struggle anymore, because Optimus is holding his servos and Drift is holding his legs. Sideswipe now realize that Fixit is watching them. He wanted to say something but he has Optimus' digits inside his mouth. He froze when his panel was manualy opened and Drift pushed his glossa inside. Sideswipe shudders and doing his best not to moan. Optimus look at Fixit who is still watching them and smiles. Then he look at Sideswipe. ,,Suck them.'' Sideswipe has no other choice than oblige. He start twirlling with his glossa around them and Optimus pushes the digits deeper. Drift start sucking and licks even more as he watches Optimus' digits dissapiering in Sideswipes mouth. Drift replaces his mouth with his twin digits and sets a fast pace. Sideswipe's frame jolted and it wanted his willpower not to moan. He sucked hard at those digits and suddenly he came, valve clenching around the digits and Optimus pushes his deeper which make Sideswipe gag. Both of the pulled out and Sideswipe tought that it was over. ,,Drift. Switch places with me." Sideswipe froze and Drift nodded. They switched places and Optimus immadeately pushes his glossa inside Sideswipe's valve. Sideswipe's optic widened because Optimus's glossa is thicker than Drift's. Drift pushes two digits inside his mouth and Sideswipe start sucking. He can taste himself but Drift starts scissoring inside his mouth. Meanwhile, Fixit pulled the screen on them so he can film everything. Optimus sucked, harder than Drift. Sideswipe's back arched and Drift pushed the digits deeper. Optimus replace his glossa with his digits and set a fast pace. Sideswipe's backbarched once more as he starts scissoring him. And then he came. Hard. His valve gushed a lot of lubricant and clenched around the digits as if wanted to break them. Both of them pulled out and stands in front of him. ,,Sit." Demand Drift. Sideswipe did as he was asked. Both of them released their spikes. ,,Suck them. Both of them at once." Says Optimus. Fixit placed his hand over his mouth to stop a squeak, which wanted to leave his mouth. Sideswipe just sits there and do nothing. Optimus and Drift looked at each other and both of them shoved two digits into his mouth. Sideswipe almost fell backward but Drift catches his helm and shoved his spike inside Sideswipe's mouth. Optimus did the same but he could only a tip in there. Sideswipe gaged and wanted to pull aeay and he couldn't, because Drift held his helm in place and Optimus grabed his spiky hair. Sideswipe looked at them and see lust in their optics. Both of them starts moaning and he knew they were close. He wasn't prepared for this. Both of them came at the same time and spurted a lot of transfluids. ,,Gulp it." Says Optimus. Sideswipe tries his best a lot of it ended on the ground or his frame. Both of them pulked out and he starts coughing. ,,Fixit, do you have everything?" Asks Drift. Fixit nodded. Sideswipe was in shock. He wanted to say something but he was flipped on gis front and Optimus get under him. The tip of Optimus' spike brod his entrance and then all at once pushed in. Sideswipe opened his mouth in silen scream and Drift positioned behind him. Sideswipe looked at him and threw his helm up and wanted to scream but he didn't give. Drift pushed his spike into him and when he was seatled, they started moving. If one withdrew the other pushed in so his valve was never empty. Fixit was watching them as if mesmerized. He couldn't look away. Sideswipe's digits clawed at the dirt and was moaning mess now. Both of them quickened their pace and Sideswipe was moaning loudly. They started even thrusting harder so Sideswipe's body jolted at every thrust. They started moving at break neck pace and Sideswipe starts screaming. Fixit zoomed the screen to get a better view of Sideswipe's valve stufed with two spikes. All of them came at the same time and howled. Sideswipe's valve squeezed at the two spikes and starts milking them. Every hot spurt of cum was in Sideswipe's valve. Both of them pulled out and Optimus whispers into his audio. ,,You'll never call me Pops again. You call me Optimus or Optimus Prime. Do you understand?" Sideswipe nodded. ,,I want to hear it." Purred Optimus. ,,Yes, sir. Yes, Optimus." He got up, cleaned himself and Drift and throwed the cloth at Sideswipe. Befote they walked away, Drift leaned to his audio and whispered. ,,On every mission, you will be quiet or I take you in front of everyone. Do you understand?" ,,Yes." Sidedwipe nodded and Drift with Optimus starts walk away. ,,Fixit. Make sure that everyone will see it." Says Optimus. Fixit only nodded.


End file.
